


Manhã preguiçosa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Bull acordou, Dorian ainda estava lá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhã preguiçosa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lazy morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631488) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [cwnannwn](http://cwnannwn.tumblr.com/) pediu por "18. um beijo na testa, adoribull".

Quando Bull acordou, Dorian ainda estava lá. Não só isso, mas dormindo profundamente. Ele tinha pego no sono algumas vezes antes, depois de suas atividades mais vigorosas, mas nunca se deixou baixar a guarda tanto assim. Ele certamente nunca tinha ficado até tão tarde que Bull podia ver os primeiros raios de sol entrando pelo buraco no teto, tarde demais para Dorian ter qualquer chance de escapar dali sem ser visto.

Talvez, quando acordasse, Dorian agiria como se fosse um erro, se desculpando e dizendo que deveria ter estado mais cansado do que achou que estivesse, mas Bull o conhecia bem demais para presumir que isso era qualquer outra coisa que não uma ação deliberada. Ele tinha visto Dorian acordar revigorado depois de dormir no máximo duas horas, mesmo quando estava exausto por ter lutado um dragão e subsequentemente se aproveitado do efeito que isso tinha em Bull, e saído da tenda para não estar lá quando Bull acordasse. O que Bull lhe permitia fazer, é claro, já que até uma mudança na respiração era o bastante para o acordar, mas se Dorian queria sair enquanto ele estivesse dormindo, deixaria que acreditasse nisso.

E, ainda assim, ali estava ele, ainda dormindo, depois de uma noite que não era diferente de dezenas de outras que passaram juntos antes. Bull se permitiu um sorriso, e puxou Dorian para mais perto, com cuidado para não o acordar. Normalmente, a essa hora, estaria se levantando e começando sua rotina, a começar pelo treinamento matinal com os Chargers, mas ele não queria perder a oportunidade de ver Dorian acordar naturalmente depois de uma noite inteira de sono. Ele beijou Dorian na testa e se inclinou para trás para o observar de uma posição confortável, os Chargers teriam que aguentar sem ele naquela manhã.


End file.
